User blog:Drakan95/Epic Rap Battles of History : Vlad The Impaler VS William Wallace
'Sup everyone and welcome to my very first rap battle ! Hope you will like it,but since I have some difficulties with the English language and I'm not at all a good rapper, I have a feeling that you will find it laughable, in a bad way. Anyway, I, personally, am very proude to make my first blog with a rap battle in it and I chose to make Vlad vs William, not because they have a specific connection (which they don't), but it was more like a lil' friendly war between me and my pal, JohnLeJohn (the guy who wrote Wallace's lines), since he's Scottish and I'm Romanian! :) This battle features the three-time Voivode of Wallachia and tyrant leader, Vlad The Impaler, rapping against Scottish revolutionist, William Wallace. Once again thank you, Left 4 Speed, for the cover and title cards! You rock, man ! ;) Beat : Last One Standing Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY : ' ' VS BEGIN! 'Vlad The Impaler :' (starts at 0:23) Vlad Țepeș in the house, coming faster than my night attacks It will be a great pleasure to impale a stake upon your ass After this battle you won’t survive, so it’s time so say goodbye Before I let you eviscerated, when I spit a rhyme! (He-He!) You got emasculated by your nemesis? My, you’re a big disgrace I’m gonna make you feel more blue than that paint on your face You want to duel with me? Please, don’t bother to start a fight When the Voivode of Wallachia will put your head on a pike 'William Wallace :' (0:47) Ya wanna brawl with me, mate? Then tell me here Mr.Dracul Why did you murder the poor, that's not very cool A stupid useless avenge was just for your father boy, Truth is, you're just the ottomans favourite jerking toy You were a lil’ annoying prince, while I was an underdog, Kiss my arse, Vlad! Bi curmach spit me gairleog. This Mario ‘stache rip-off will be dipp his bread in piss, If a weak laddie like you try to overcome against this. 'Vlad The Impaler :' (1:11) You’re more vexatious than Mehmed, and that makes me furious Your army is a bunch of peasents, mine has real warriors I can't lose to a fool with a crappy movie as his legacy Forget about your Longshanks, I’m your worst enemy ! Andrew Moray can’t save you now, for I am the most crude Dare to start a war with me and you'll know that you're screwed A haggis bitch lover like you, just met a real demon (Graaagh!) When I’m done with you, Sir, you won’t enjoy any ‘’freedom’’ ! 'William Wallace :' (1:35) I am the guardian of Scotland, you're the bitch of the night, You only rap ‘cos you don’t know how to actually fight Quit talking and spitting! Your victory lasted a few days, Plus your style sound as old as a packet of Lay’s (Ha-Ha!) You can Order your Dragon, I'll hang with Loch Ness, After I finish ya , someone will need to pacify this mess I'll serve with a Mars bar and a bucket of blood (Hoo-rah!) ‘Cos a Romanian got mashed like a homegrown spud ! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE ! EPIC RAP.... (the logo gets impaled) ...BATTLES.....OF......*BLAWGGHH* Poll Who won? Vlad The Impaler William Wallace Category:Blog posts